Analytical testers, also sometimes referred to as sensors, are commonly used to monitor the level of an analyte in a body fluid. For example, diabetics use analyte testers to monitor body glucose levels.
Analyte testing may involve testing once per day, but typically should be carried out periodically throughout the day using multiple analyte testers—one tester for each test. To “read” a tester, i.e., to analyze the body fluid applied to a tester and determine one or more analyte levels, a tester reader, oftentimes referred to as a “meter”, is used. Either before or after a sample of body fluid is applied to a tester, the tester is received by the meter. The meter performs various functions and analyzes the tester-applied sample to provide an analyte level to the user.
The tester receiving area of a meter, commonly referred to as a tester “port”, is the opening in a meter that receives a tester for testing. The tester port is therefore an opening from the outside meter environment to the interior of the meter. Because the interior is exposed to the outside environment via the tester port, the potential for contaminating materials to enter the meter's interior through the port exists. For example, unintended fluid ingress into the port from blood, interstitial fluid, control solution, cleaning fluid, or other fluids may occur. This unintended fluid ingress may interfere with the readings and confound the analyte results. Given the importance of obtaining accurate analyte level readings, it is imperative that the meter does not become contaminated.
Accordingly, as meters continue to be used for analyte monitoring, there continues to be an interest in analyte monitoring devices that are protected from contamination. Of interest are port protectors that are easily removable and replaceable, e.g., disposable.